Narcissa's HomeDecorating Project
by star-breaker990
Summary: Narcissa redecorates different rooms of the house - but Lucius has no idea and is left surprised when he returns from work! It all gets a bit out of hand...!


This idea just *came to me* today - so I thought I would complete it quickly in one evening and upload it before getting too carried away

We get to see the 'fluffier' side of the Malfoys - I love them all snobby and serious - Lucius and Narcissa are my favourite _Harry Potter_ romantic couple! - but I'm sure they have a lighter, more romantic side!

Sadly, I do not own Mr Malfoy, nor do I own Mrs Malfoy - they are the precious property of J.K Rowling! (the lucky so and so! :-D my god, if lucius was my own *cackles hysterically*!)

Hope you enjoy! :-)

* * *

"You know, Lucius," began Narcissa one cloudy Monday morning. They were having a light breakfast in their grand dining room. She carefully put her cup and saucer to the table and pressed her lips together. "I've been thinking…"

"Oh, always a worry," came the reply from behind an open Daily Prophet.

She lowered her eyebrows and threw a remaining crust from her toast at him. "Stop it," she said firmly, trying to conceal the smirk that was playing around her face. "I was _thinking_ - maybe we should redecorate."

Lucius lowered his paper and looked at his wife oddly, a loose strand of blond hair hanging down and flapping against his nose. "Redecorate?" he repeated, as if it were some strange, foreign word. "What's wrong with everything as it is?"

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, waving a hand dismissively, "I just fancied a change that's all."

Lucius sniffed. "Well, we don't need change, thank you. Things are fine as they are," he concluded firmly, tucking his hair behind his ear and returning to his paper.

Narcissa merely sighed softly, before lifting her cup of tea to her lips and sipping quietly. She looked around the room, taking in the emerald green wallpaper with the silver-swirling pattern spreading across the walls, constantly moving like the pictures framed upon it. Lucius had picked the wallpaper himself; he had watched Dobby struggle with the step-ladder all weekend - thinking about it, his response did not surprise her.

Ten minutes later, Lucius closed the newspaper with an air of impatience, flicked his wand to summon his briefcase to his side, and rose.

"I should be going," he said, smoothing down any creases in his robes. Narcissa stood up and went behind him. On her tip toes, she conjured up a black ribbon, and then gently smoothed his hair back to tie up.

"You'll have to bend down a little," she whispered softly. He bent his knees awkwardly so that she could tie it neatly, then strode to the mirror on the wall to observe. He titled his head to the side, analysing his face, then turned to Narcissa with a raised eyebrow.

"I look old," he muttered flatly, sinking his shoulders slightly and running two fingers lightly over his jaw line.

Narcissa simply beamed at him, stepping up to him. "You look as _handsome _as _ever_," she replied, cupping his face in her hands and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"I'll see you at about six o'clock," he said, running his hand through her long, elaborate blond hair. He turned, went through the dining room door, stood by the grandfather clock behind the wall and apparated on the spot.

***later that day - about 2 o'clock***

"No, no, _no_!" she wailed in anguish. "It's _that wall_ that I want painted rose pink! You have made it peony pink!" She strode to the opposite wall, and skimmed her hand over a roll of fabric leaning against the dresser. "And I hope these are not the curtains! I wanted them ruby red, not this frivolous shade of magenta!"

A plump wizard, in short, grubby robes stepped forward, his two other colleagues standing nervously behind. "Begging your pardon, ma'am," he replied, bowing his balding head. "Sometimes colours in the catalogue differ in real life," he stammered, as Narcissa threw him an angry look, "but they can be changed to suit your preferences," he gabbled quickly.

Narcissa nodded. "Well, see that it is done, thank you." She stepped back to admire the work they had done so far. In all honesty, the room was looking fantastic. It was precisely how she had planned it, minus the back wall being several shades paler than she hoped.

_Everything is in place_, she thought to herself. _I hope Lucius likes it as much as I do!_

***even later on - barely two minutes past six o'clock***

A split-second of white light flashed from behind the door - this time the living room door - and Lucius emerged, looking as immaculate as he had the moment he left.

"I'm back," he said, looking around the room for his wife. But she was not there. She was not lazily lounging on the golden settee, nor was she standing by the windows gazing outside, and neither was she teasing Dobby, ordering him to light the fire then accidentally-on-purpose pushing him in like she did that time before. "Narcissa?" he called out.

He walked through the living room, through another set of doors, through the dining room, out into the hall way, and into the kitchen - the room he very rarely went in. He sniffed suspiciously; he was certain he could smell instant-dry magic paint.

He huffed and puffed irritably, and flung the door open. "Narci--" he began, but she was not there. It was only Dobby, standing on a stool, drooping his head over the dinner as it simmered on the hob with his nose almost sinking into it. Lucius rolled his eyes at the house elf, before shutting the door and looking up the stairs to the landing.

There she was; looking as radiant as ever. Her hair was fanned out around her face, her lips were glossy and scarlet, and she had change into a ruby-red dress. Lucius did a double take, and smiled up at her.

"What's all this about?" he asked. She laughed and helped him with his long, black coat.

"Hello to you, too," she smirked. She left his coat on the floor for Dobby to pick up, and took him by the hand. "I've got a … surprise for you."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What sort of surprise?" he asked, his voice riddled with keen curiosity. "Don't tell me you've made plans for the dining room," he broke into a twisted smile. "I told you I like it how it is."

Narcissa sighed impatiently, and shook her head. "It's not the dining room - I heard you walking through it - it has not changed since you left," she replied. "It's still _green_," she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and Lucius nodded, still not convinced.

"Yes, but, the house smells of paint," he said, lifting her hands while they held onto his and examining them. But they were perfectly neat and manicured. She smiled at him.

"I'll show you," she whispered, and guided him up the stairs by the wrists. Lucius was uncertain as to what he should expect. It was not like Narcissa to be so secretive. Once they reached the landing, she led him to the bedroom door. He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bit early for _that_, Cissles?" he smirked. Narcissa gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Lucius!" she laughed. She held a finger to her lips and shushed him. "I need you to close your eyes."

Lucius folded his arms. "Are you sure I am going to like this?" he asked her, his smile faltering. She stood behind him and held her hands over his eyes to ensure that he was not peaking. She pushed open the door and carefully edged him through.

"Stay exactly as you are!" she warned him, stepping around him keeping her hands pressed against his eyes. "Keep your eyes _shut_ ." Once she had circled 180 degrees around him and was standing level with the bed, she sprang backwards and bounced on to it.

She cleared her throat. "And open them … _now_!" Lucius's eyes snapped open, and he let his jaw drop. "_Surprise!_" she laughed, kneeling in the middle of the bed holding her arms out and waving them by her sides. She shuffled to the edge of the bed. "Do you like it?"

He did not speak a word. Everything, from the walls, to the bed covers, to the bottles and beads crowding her dressing table, was _pink_. Every shade between pale pink and deep ruby red was visible. Lucius swallowed, and looked hard at Narcissa.

"Narcissa, my dear," he began slowly, causing her smile to flicker and fade, "I thought I said everything was fine as it was."

She cleared her throat, and held up a hand. "You only said that about the dining room, remember?" she reminded him. He took a deep breath in, struggling to take everything in. "And anyway, I was getting fed up of all the green everywhere. I know we changed the living room to purple recently, but the rest of the house seemed so _cold_."

"You never said anything," he replied, bluntly. Narcissa shrugged her shoulders.

"I never thought I needed to. Up until now it was just a vague idea - I ever dreamt I'd actually go along with it - until now!" she laughed, trying to ease the situation. But Lucius had that _look_ on his face; the look he usually had when he was getting irritated. Her smiled dropped completely. "You don't like it!"

"I don't like the fact that you did not consult me first," he said, trying to keep calm. "I much preferred the green to this ridiculous pink business. No," he strode over to the wall to his left, and ran his hand along it, curling his lip at the faint silver flower and spiral patterns that raced across it. "I think we'll be getting rid of this."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall. Narcissa gasped, and darted towards him. She ran and flung herself against the wall, holding out her arms. "Oh, Lucius, _no_!" she cried. "I spent _ages _picking the perfect wallpaper! And look - I went out and bought a night-dress to match the duvet co-"

"No - I'm getting rid of it. Narcissa, get out of the way!" he tried to shuffle her along, but she would not budge from the spot. Lucius's temper began to fray dramatically. "_Narcissa_! This has gone _far enough_!"

"Oh yes?" she shouted, yanking his wand out of his hand, her cheeks flushing the same colour as the new curtains. "Well - you should see what I've done to the bathroom!" She nodded with satisfaction, as worry flashed across Lucius's face. He fled from the bedroom and paced along to the bathroom.

He flicked his wand, and the door flew open. He stepped into the bathroom, which was easily the size of a classroom at Hogwarts, and his jaw dropped once more.

From the ceiling hung shimmering silver drapes and glittering beads; the windows had sparkling, flowing curtains, the bath, shower and Jacuzzi were still white, but were now glittery, the floor was tiled with a pearly sheen, and the walls were scattered white, with spirals, swirls, snakes and stars chasing each other. Even the loo sparkled in the brilliant candle light, the lid was down and shining glamorously, which shone from every corner of the room on silver chandeliers.

Lucius simply turned and gazed at Narcissa. He shook his head in disbelief, and she gazed sadly to the floor. "Let me guess," she sniffed tearfully, "you liked it green?"

He stepped towards her and framed his hands around her face. "You have officially lost the plot," he said, still shaking his head.

"I just wanted to give you a nice surprise," she replied in a tiny voice, feeling her eyes sting as they filled up with tears. _Why am I so upset now?_ she asked herself, angrily. _It must almost be my time of the month, or something…_

Lucius slowly paced around the bathroom, taking in all the glitter and jewels that sparkled around the room. He held his hand to his chin, and rested it between his finger and thumb. "It's actually not that bad," he said after a moment of silence. "Did you do everything yourself?"

"The decorators did the walls and fittings," she sniffed, "but I did all the sparkles. I just fancied a change. It's been a long time since this house truly sparkled…" She stepped backwards and sat herself on the loo, gazing absent-mindedly to the floor.

"Ah, well," he went on, raising his eyes brows and smiling, even though Narcissa was not watching him, "as long as you're here, Narcissa, this house is always sparkling." Narcissa looked up at him, and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Awh, _Lucius_!" she cried happily. She jumped up from the loo and flung her arms around his neck. He almost tumbled backwards into the bath, not expect such a flamboyant embrace. "If you really hate the bedroom, I can get it changed back. Would you prefer that?"

"Well," he began, his hands on her hip, "it doesn't have to be green if you dislike it that much. But I'm really not sure about the pink."

"How about a blue theme?" Narcissa suggested, twirling his hair between her fingers. "Maybe a … 'midnight blue' theme?"

He took her hands from around his neck and held them against him. "Perhaps. Meanwhile," he looked across the room to the back wall, where the Jacuzzi stood proudly in the corner, "I think we should test out the new Jacuzzi."

***an hour or so later - twelve minutes past 7 o'clock to be precise***

"Finally, Dobby! What kept you?" barked Lucius. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the puny house-elf standing three feet away from them. Dobby did not know where to look; Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the Jacuzzi, leaning over the edge. Narcissa was wearing a dinky green bathing suit with a silver snake pattern going around her waist, whilst Lucius sported matching green bathing shorts. But from where Dobby stood, not even being able to see over the edge and see the water, he looked convincingly like was wearing nothing at all.

"I am very sorry, master," Dobby replied, going on his top-most tip-toes to pass Lucius the tray. The carrot and coriander soup had been abandoned, and on the tray stood two tall ice cream sundaes, with two straws and a silver parasol sticking out of each, and a snake clasp around the base of each glass. There was also a bottle of rose wine, and two empty wine glasses on the tray. "Enjoy your … dinner, my master and mistress," he whimpered, and on that note, he ran from the room.

"This is officially my favourite room in the whole house!" smiled Narcissa, taking her sundae and rearranging the straws. "This Jacuzzi's even better than the last one!" She turned one of the many taps along the side, and turquoise bubbles shot out. "We really need to do this more often," she laughed, and slurped her sundae.

Lucius, who had been filling each of them a glass of wine, nodded and smiled. "And now that Draco is at Hogwarts, it will be even easier," he handed her a glass, and she sipped it. "Not like last time, when he jump in while we were--"

"I know," she sighed, sinking lower into the multi-coloured bubbled and holding her glasses higher. "But until the Christmas holidays he is safely at Hogwarts. And apart from the snivelling house-elf…" she put her glasses on the side and leaned forward.

"…We have the whole house to ourselves," he finished her sentence, smiling. He had a last swig of wine before placing it on the side. They both laughed, their voices echoing off the white tiles behind the Jacuzzi.

Under the water, Narcissa's hand aimed for Lucius's hand, but she accidentally skimmed his dark mark tattoo instead. He flinched and pulled it away.

"Does it hurt?" she said softly. She took his arm again and pulled it towards her and above the water's surface. She very lightly brushed the back of her hand over the skull and snake mark on the inside of his fore-arm, and tutted. "Ooh, Lucius, you are _evil_!" she smiled again, splashing bubbles and water at him.

She leaned over him, untied the bow at the back of his neck, to loosen his hair and ruffle it. "That's better. You look more … edgy," she laughed. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Edgy?" he repeated, a grin spreading across his face. "I've never quite got that reaction before." He moved along, as did Narcissa, and put an arm around her. She leaned against him, and they simultaneously sighed. "You've redecorated the house; I hope you don't plan to redecorate me," he chuckled.

"Ooh, _nonsense_," she laughed. "You are my perfect, luscious, Lucius just the way you are!"

She flung her arms around him and they quickly engaged in a face-eating session until the bubbles and perfumes of the Jacuzzi engulfed them.

*They never did get round to redecorating the whole house - but at least they found out how the Jacuzzi worked!*


End file.
